What a Beautiful Smile, Can It Stay For a While?
by xyoitsme
Summary: Sandy's old friend from high school comes to stay with the Cohens for a few weeks. To Seth's suprise, she has a 16 year old daughter...see inside for more!
1. The Arrival

_This story takes place at the very beginning of the show, before everything started happening with Seth and Summer, and before and of the major drama happened. This takes place right from the episode where Ryan is officially adopted into the family. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**

"Great," Sandy said into his cellular phone. "We can't wait too see you. See you soon." He hung up. "They're on their way," he told Kirsten happily.

"Perfect that gives me just enough time to set the table," she said and got right to work.

Meanwhile in the poolhouse, Ryan and Seth were playing ninja warrior video games, as usual.

"Oh, buddy, looks like I just kicked your ass and chopped your ninja's head off at the same time," Seth said in his usual sarcastic voice.

"Yeah," Ryan mumbled. "Well looks like we better get ready, your dad's friend is supposed to be here soon, right?"

"Come one Ryan...one more game?"

"You're on."

* * *

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sandy yelled as he scurried over to the large front doors. He pulled them open and there he saw his best friend from high school, Patty, and her sixteen year old daughter. "Patty!" he said, embracing his long time friend. "How have you been, it's so good to see you."

"It's been alright," Patty replied. "This is my daughter, Kristi." Kristi stepped forward and gave Sandy a smile.

"My, you look just like your mother did back when we were kids," he shared.

"So I've been told," Kristi laughed.

"Let me help you with your bags," Sandy said as he and Patty went to the taxi to gather their things. "Kristi, you can go on inside."

She slowly made her way through the large hallway and found the kitchen, where Seth and Ryan were approaching through the back doors. They both spotted Kristi and stopped dead in their tracks. "Um, hi," Kristi said nervously.

"Well hello," Seth said, carefully eyeing her. Ryan just looked on.

"Um, don't think I'm just some crazy girl in your house, my mom-"

"Her mom is Sandy's friend from high school," Kirsten cut off as she entered the kitchen. "Kristi, it's so good to see you again." Kirsten gave Kristi a quick hug. "I'm sure you don't remember Sandy or me but we met you when you were a baby. You look just like your mother did, it's quite unbelievable actually."

Kristi laughed. "Sandy just told me the exact same thing."

"Well at least I'm not the only one who sees it," Kirsten smiled. "Let me go help your mother and Sandy."

"So...you're staying with us?" Seth questioned.

"Looks that way to me," Kristi replied. "I'm Kristi, by the way."

"I'm Seth, and this here is Ryan." There was and awkward silence that slowly flooded the room. "Do you like video games?"

* * *

_Sorry the chapters pretty small but this is just the start up one. Next chapter will be up soon, please review and tell me what you think of the beginning so far. Thanks!_


	2. Almost

**I'm glad you guys seemed to like the first chapter. To answer your questions, no Seth and Summer do not get together, but both do appear in the story. Well here's chapter two, hope you like it!**

_

* * *

_

While Kirsten prepared dinner, Sandy and Patty caught up on all the years that they haven't seen each other, and Seth, Ryan and Kristi played video games in the pool house.

"Wait, I'm confused. Tell me again why you live here?" Kristi asked Ryan.

"I stole a car with my brother, we got arrested, he's in jail, I was in juvy but Sandy got me out and now they're my legal guardians."

"So you two are brothers techinically?"

"Technically, yes," Seth replied.

"Okay, I get it now."

"Kids!" Kirsten yelled from the kitchen doors. "Time to eat!"

"Thank God, I'm starving," Ryan said quickly darting out of the poolhouse towards the kitchen.

"Thanks for waiting," Seth called out. Kristi giggled. "You've been asking me and Ryan so many questions, but we know nothing about you." Seth said. "So what's your story?" The reached the kitchen doors.

"Looks like you'll have to wait until after dinner to find out," she replied mysteriously.

Seth raised his eyebrows and followed Kristi through the doors and took the seat next to her.

Dinner was pretty long that night, considering the fact that Sandy, Kirsten and Patty kept reminiscing with old high school stories of things they did or people they knew. Afterwards, they all helped clear the table, then the kids dispersed back to the poolhouse.

"Up for another fight?" Seth asked Kristi as he handed her a game controller.

"You bet."

Ryan's cell phone started ringing. He went outside to answer it, for privacy.

"So," Seth began. "Wanna tell me your story now?"

She diverted her eyes from the screen and looked at him. "Nosey, much?"

"Hey, not fair, I told you mine. Well most of it."

"Well how about when you tell me all of yours, I'll tell you all of mine?" Then she looked back at the television screen and continued to chop people's heads off with swords. Seth was slightly confused, but he let it go when Ryan came back.

"It was Marissa. She wants to hang out. Do you guys mind?"

Kristi shook her head no and Seth said, "No, go ahead, we'll be fine."

"Thanks guys," Ryan said. "Kristi, it was nice meeting you, I'll see you later."

"You too," she called out as he left.

They continued their battle for a few minutes until Seth chopped off Kristi's head. "Damn, you're too good at this game."

"Well thank you. Hey come on, let's go get ice cream."

"And where are we going?" she asked.

"...to get ice cream."

"No, I know that, I mean where?"

"At the pier. It's pretty cool, I'll show you around." Kristi agreed.

* * *

They reached their destination at the small ice cream shop on the pier, where they sat and made small talk for a while. Then they decided to walk around outside so Kristi could see everything in Newport.

Just then, Luke and his group of chest-shaving waterpolo buddies approached Seth and Kristi.

"Hey geek," Luke directed to Seth. "What's this, got some girl to feel sorry for you?" Luke checked out Kristi. "Forget this faggot, he's not worth your time."

"And you're trying to say you are?" Kristi shot back.

"If you want me to, I can be," Luke said stepping closer. Kristi stayed where she was, showing no fear at all.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna have to pass." She linked her arm with Seth's. "Come on, let's go."

"You'll figure it out sooner or later, and you'll be sorry!" Luke yelled after them as they walked away.

Once they were out of earshot, Kristi spoke up. "Why don't you stand up for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, did you see those guys? They could kill me. And I'm not gonna bring myself to they're level."

"Standing up for yourself is not bringing yourself to their level. It's called self-defense, which you apparently have none. And maybe if you show them you're not afraid of them, they'll stop pestering you," Kristi said.

Seth had no response and just kind of looked away. Kristi sensed the touchiness of the subject and stopped walking. She turned to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look, I'm not trying to be mean, I just want you to stand up for yourself instead of letting them get to you."

"I know." He still kept his eyes away. She saw a look of nervousness and sadness in his eyes and instantly felt her heart melt. She didn't know what else to say so she did the first thing she thought. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Seth was a little startled at first, but then wrapped his arms around her small frame too.

After a few moments, Kristi backed away. "Sorry...I just...I'm a touchy person." _Why did I just hug Seth? Oh no, this can't be happening again._

Seth thought to himself a moment. _That was awkward...but nice. What's going on here? Oh shit._

"Um, wanna head home?" Seth asked.

"Sure." And the whole way home they walked at least a foot away from each other, making things more awkward.

When they reached home, they were greeted by Seth's parents and Kristi's mom.

"Hey guys," Patty smiled seeing her daughter with Seth. She knew he was a good kid who never got into trouble and she was always quite fond of him as a baby, too. "Where were you tonight?"

"By the pier, getting ice cream," Seth responded.

"Oh, Seth, I forgot to tell you, you're new comic came in the mail this morning," Kirsten said. "It's on the kitchen counter."

Seth entered his kitchen with Kristi trailing behind. "How did you get this?" Kristi asked in suprise. "It's not even for sale yet."

"I've got my ways," Seth began. "And wait a second, how do you know it's not out yet. You like comics?" His voice perked up.

" Love them."

"No way, I've never met a girl who likes comics!"

"Well, looks like now you have," Kristi smiled.

"I have the whole collection, come on, I'll show you."

The went up to Seth's room, where he pulled out a stack of all individually wrapped comics from under his bed. Kristi just stared on in shock. "Wow, you've got some collection," she said.

"Thanks," Seth said, still smiling. He was so pleased to finally meet a girl who was in love with comics as much as he was.

"What's this one?" Kristi picked up a comic that wasn't wrapped nicely like the other ones were, and it was covered in a thin sheet of dust.

"I don't even know," Seth began. "My dad bought it for me when I was twelve, and I read it and it was just about the stupidest thing I've ever read in my life. I mean, they gave the friggin villian tickle powers."

"Tickle powers?"

"Yep."

Kristi laughed her sweet, contagious laugh, which also made Seth laugh. "They couldn't come up with something better than that?"

"I know right?" They sat there laughing for a few moments. "Seriously, it's like "I'm the master of tickle, give me you're cash or I'll tickle you." Seth reached out and began tickling Kristi. She squealed.

"Oh my god!" She laughed. "No, I'm so -laughter- ticklish -laughter- Seth!" She leaned back on the bed and Seth continued to tickle her as she squirmed around trying to get away and laughing at the same time. "Seth!" She was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop," Seth laughed. Kristi stopped laughing and sighed to catch her breath. They were so caught up in it, that they hadn't even realized the awkwardness of Seth being ontop of Kristi on his bed, until that moment. They both just stared each other in the eyes, and Seth silently reached up and wiped a laughter tear the corner of Kristi's eye. The moment was intense, and Seth wanted to make a move, yet unsure of how to approach it. He slowly started to lower his face to hers when they heard someone yell her name from the hallway.

"Kristi!" It was her mom. They both looked at each other and Seth quickly got off of her. Kristi got up and opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, here you are. I want you to come up to sleep, we're going to the beach early tomorrow morning and you should rest from the long trip."

She sighed. "Okay Mom." She quickly glanced at Seth. "Um, night Seth."

"Night."

She followed her mom out the door and Seth closed it behind them. "Damnit," he mumbled under his breath and threw himself on his bed. All night he lay awake thinking to himself. _I haven't thought about Summer all day, when usually I do constantly. Instead I almost just kissed this new girl who's living in my house? What the hell? I think I like Kristi, but I really wanna find out more about her. Damnit, I need to go to sleep._ The only problem was, he couldn't. His brain would only allow thoughts of Kristi.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review it and tell me what you think. More up soon.**


End file.
